the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Regions of Nordia
Nordia is a vast horseshoe-shaped continent wrapped around the Mestasis Ocean that spans from the equator up to the northern pole. It is the ancestral home of two native races: the Barbarians and the Woodlords. The Frozen Wastes A land of long winters and permafrost, the Frozen Wastes were once the home of the Barbarians, but now only a few scattered tribes, hunters and hermits live there. Characters from the Frozen Wastes gain Endurance as a bonus feat. Trestana Trestana is a temperate, fertile land with wide plains, large forests and clear lakes. Both humans and Barbarians vie for this idyllic land. Characters from Trestana gain Self Sufficient as a bonus feat 'Nations:' Dalrayne: A mixed human and Barbarian city-state. Herglund: A Barbarian nation made up of several tribes. Comtrest: A bustling cosmopolitan metropolis. Taldrim: '''A human and Gnomish community near the border with Cognomenica. '''Makan: '''A cosmopolitan port city. '''Karra: A mixed human and Barbarian nation near the only mines in Trestana. Stowe: A Barbarian community on the north shores of Lake Mane. Comry: '''A Human city-state on the southern shores of Lake Mane. '''Deacon’s Stand: A cosmopolitan port metropolis on Trestana’s southern shore. Cognomenica Cognomenica is the ancestral home of the Gnomes, and it shows in the strange terrain features and idiosyncratic names. Characters from Cognomenica gain Alertness as a bonus feat. 'Nations' Wigelnar: A mixed Gnome and Human community. Gringlebond: '''An ancient Gnomish kingdom ruled from the metropolis of the same name, it still lays claim to a sizeable portion of land and two sub-cities, Fort Thatway and the city of Casprin. '''Asgoodasany: An anarchic Gnome community in central Cognomenica. Bigger Disaster Point: '''A Gnomish nation always trying to outdo its sister city. '''Venture: A plutocratic mixed Gnome and Human city-state. Disaster Point: A Gnomish metropolis city-state known to be proudly tyrannical. The Great Wood The Great Wood is a massive, ancient forest, and the kingdom of the secluded Elven Woodlords. Little to nothing of this continent-spanning forest is known in the outside world, as it is defended fiercely by the Woodlords against all intruders. Characters from the Great Wood gain Self Sufficient as a bonus feat. 'Cities: ' Mai’Thisaen: The military center of Woodlord society Thorusheim: The Druidic and spiritual center of Woodlord society Armeth’Ilael: 'The political center of Woodlord society The Blood Lands The Blood Lands were once land that had been corrupted by the Burned Marshes. For millennia they burned, undying, but unable to truly live. When the Heroes of Legend broke the magic that fueled the Marshes, the blight was finally beaten back. The lands that it had touched, however, remain tainted. Now the Blood Lands breed monsters more numerous and powerful than anywhere else on the continent. They aren’t the threat that the malevolent Marshes once were, but they require constant vigilance to keep from getting worse. Characters cannot be from the Blood Lands without special GM permission and a damn good backstory reason. The Deepland Once a militant empire dedicated to fighting the Burned Marshes, the Deepland has a long history of militarism and hardline attitudes. Though fractured, maintains a lot of the traditions that were found in the original nation. Characters from the Deepland gain Athletic as a bonus feat 'Nations: ''' '''Falgia: '''A human community at the edge of the Dwarven Mountains '''Chamessier: A human city-state Soldue: A human community Sulin: A mostly human, but partially cosmopolitan metropolis that was once the center of Deepland society, and is still ruled from the massive Crystal Palace by the Auresta family. Sacresal: A human port town built directly into the Great Cliffs. Eos: '''A human city-state in the southern Deepland. '''Arice: A human port city-state built into the Great Cliffs. Marsom: 'A mixed Human and Dwarf community near the Dwarven Mountains. The Dwarven Mountains The Dwarven Mountains were formed during the Great War, when one pantheon of gods took hold of the Northern Continent and dragged part of it back, crushing the land together and forming the Dwarven Mountains and the Mestasis Ocean at once. When Sudia became uninhabitable, the Dwarves who fled to Nordia settled deep in the mineral-rich mountain range, and throughout the millennia have delved deep and long, creating huge warrens of tunnels, most long abandoned and left to the monsters. The Dwarven Mountains contain many passes connecting the sheltered valleys which often are home to small groups of Humans or Halflings, several of these pass-routes are used as overland trading routes between the northern kingdoms and the southern kingdoms. These passes are only useable for a narrow window of a few months a year before they become snowed in and impassable to all but the most hearty and foolhardy travelers. The Dwarves themselves only establish cities so long as the mines in the area are still producing and then move on to a different place to begin again, meaning that there are no truly permanent cities in the mountain range, and that there are many, many former cities that have become monster-infested dungeons. The Dwarves, of course, do a brisk trade in metals, gems and other precious ores with the kingdoms of the Northern and Eastern Continents. Characters from the Dwarven Mountains gain Endurance as a bonus feat. 'Nations: Glitterhelm: 'A Dwarven city specializing in gem and precious metal mining. '''Shattercore: '''A Dwarven community that specializes in fabrication '''Adamantia: '''A Dwarven city specializing in mining and creating special materials '''Lowgate: '''A Dwarven community that serves as a rest-point for caravans '''Labyra: '''A monstrous metropolis ruled by the mysterious Marius, the Goblin King. (Characters cannot be from Labyra without a good reason) Dissinia The only tropical rainforest on Nordia, the jungle of Dissinia is a dark and mysterious place full of were creatures, goblins and jungle-dwelling monsters. The region itself has been ruled by the Were creatures of Ainya-Del’Ar since the Age of Heroes, a rulership that is shared with the race of Shifters since the Age of Wonders. Characters from Dissinia gain Animal Affinity as a bonus feat. 'Nations: Ainya-Del’Ar: 'A Shifter metropolis along the caravan route through the Mountains. '''Lok-Mur’Ar: '''A mixed Shifter and human community on the east coast. Coel Most of this region is taken up by the Great Coelish Desert, a massive area of shifting sand dunes, burning sun and nearly no rainfall. Most of the Coelish population lives in cities located near the four mighty rivers that run through this desert. Natives of Coel are dark-skinned and used to hot days and cool nights. Characters from Coel gain Negotiator as a bonus feat. 'Nations: Dabuur: A mixed human and Shifter community in the northern desert Halanen: A human community in the middle of the desert, along the trade route. Magar: A cosmopolitan metropolis at a point where two rivers meet at the edge of the desert. The ancient seat of Coelish govornment. Ensafaar: A human community near the Asmarian border. East Call: A cosmopolitan city-state port, the gateway to Orentia and Sudia. Asmaria Asmaria is a harsh land without much to soften it. Mostly rocky hills and little vegetation, the people of Asmaria are as hard as their land. Never terribly rich in anything, Asmaria does have one thing in its favor: location. Asmaria is the gateway to the Mestasis ocean and almost all of the Northern Continent. As a result, Asmaria is very interested in, and very good at, piracy. Characters from Asmaria gain Pursuasive as a bonus feat. 'Nations:' Asmard: A human metropolis Teka: A human city-state on the shores of Gargan Lake Kimlash: A human metropolis, former seat of power for Asmaria. Category:Places in the World